Hate
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: In her vocabulary, hate wasn't a word. She didn't hate animals, colors, people... especially people. But that all changed in one unforgiving night. She uttered the word she once cringed at. And the worst part? She meant it./ dark Channy. oneshot


**AHHH! Can you believe that Christmas Eve is here tomorrow! I can't even comprehend how or why this past year has gone by so fast. Isn't it insanity? Anyway, I wrote this a few days ago but didn't have the time to post it until now. It's kind of dark but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything mentioned here.**

* * *

Hate

In her vocabulary, hate wasn't a word. It meant nothing to her; she never used it. She even went so far as to cringe every time someone uttered it, whether directed to her or not.

She didn't hate animals, colors, foods, people… _especially_ people. Just the thought that anyone could say they disliked another human being with such a dark passion terrified her. But what terrified her even more was when that one word she had spent her entire life despising actually came out of her own innocent mouth.

"I hate you!"

The words had come flowing out so quickly and smoothly that she didn't have time to feel sorry for saying them.

And the fact that scared her the most? She meant them.

Because as she stood there with him in another heated argument, no other phrase could describe how she felt more. She hated him for so many reasons; so many things he had done and said made her hate him more than anything.

She hated him for his superior demeanor; that arrogant ego and taunting smirk he wore wherever he went. He thought that he was better than every other person on the planet, specifically the ones he came in contact with. Even her. He just couldn't stand to share his beloved spotlight for _one second_. That conceited attention-seeker wouldn't let anyone in on his shining moment… including his devoted girlfriend.

She hated him for his bachelor appeal; every girl he made eye contact with would swoon. And the worst part? He let them. Despite the fact that she constantly had her hand in his, he still smiled and winked at any and all gorgeous 'fans'. That ladies-man would charm her by whispering in her ear that she was adorable… meanwhile staring over her shoulder at the skinny blonde waving at him.

She hated him for what Hollywood made him into; they built him up and put him on a shiny pedestal above all others. Whenever she would have some alone time with him, some form of nosy paparazzi would tear them apart by any means necessary. Instead of ordering the crowds to back off, he would ignore her completely just to talk to them. Holding back how much she wanted to jump up and give them the entire scoop they were really looking for took every ounce of her being.

She hated him for his irresistible looks; that field of soft blonde hair and those deep blue eyes that make her forget everything when she stares into them. It isn't fair. He knows how weak he makes her with just one smile. How hypnotized she becomes when he laughs. He knows about it all... and uses it all against her like a cruel puppet-master controlling her every move- every sweet emotion.

She hated him for his multiple personalities; one second he would be kissing her, the next, leaving. She couldn't understand how one person could have so many layers. Hollywood's Bad Boy one day of the week, the amazing guy she adored the next. She wanted to scream at him; to tell him to make a decision about who he was and stick with it. But nothing's that easy… nothing's _ever_ that easy.

She hated him for his argumentative side; how things can't ever be settled without a fight ensuing beforehand. Even when he was the one who screwed up, he would blame her. Blame her for doing the horror-filled thing that he did. Although he was ultimately the one responsible, he would fight against her as if he wasn't. He would never own up to his own immature mistakes.

She hated him for breaking her heart; for shattering it into a million pieces. With that one simple action he transformed her from oblivious and naïve to hopeless and lost. All it took was one simple action. He lied and told her that she would always be his; she isn't. He made that abundantly clear when he told her he didn't want to see her ever again. That was all there was to it. She would always be but a pawn in his maniacal little game.

And you know what the kicker is? What's the most sick, twisted thing in all of this? She still has feelings for him. After all he's put her through, she still cares deeply about him.

That's why on that one unforgiving day she spoke the dreaded word she once cowered at.

She hated him the most because she still loved him.

* * *

**How was it? Review? :)**


End file.
